


Blue Eyes

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: There was a smile in his voice, a gentle hopefulness that bled into Narcissa. She tracked a little girl, their grey gazes meeting and a smile tugging at the babe's lips and Narcissa's heart as her mother encouraged her to finish her lunch."But in a lot of ways, I'm still offering you that glove. That protection.""I don't need your protection," she told him quickly."I know," he told her. "But it's yours just the same."





	Blue Eyes

Narcissa was 11 the first time she met Lucius. She'd dropped her glove on the way to Herbology from the Great Hall. He'd said-

Well, she wasn't really sure what he'd said, but she'd snatched the woolen glove from his hand as her friends giggled insistently and made it a point not to look at him for four years.

  

* * *

 

When she was 15, her father invited the Malfoy family over for dinner as they closed a deal on a project she couldn't bring herself to care about.

She sat stock still throughout the meal, ignoring his pointed gaze and laughing politely when his pompous father suggested that they enter an arrangement, eyeing all three of the Black sisters with equal interest. When his gaze lifted, they looked at each other and gagged-

And her eyes accidentally caught the quirk of Lucius' bow lips at their childish action. It wasn't endearing. It wasn't even noteworthy. But, she couldn't stop thinking about it for days.

*

A week later, a beautiful grey owl arrived, the Malfoy seal on his correspondence. The letter was addressed to her, and Lucius' handsome, swirling letters seemed alive against the silvery parchment. She felt slightly nauseated.

With a pretty smile to her father, she offered the owl a treat, clutched the letter to her chest, and escaped to Andromeda's room.

"You'd never believe," she started, letting Bellatrix enter the room before warding it.

"Don't bother," Bellatrix told her, sitting down on the bed. "He Floo'd last night to share his intentions."

Andromeda made a funny sound in the back of her throat, standing stiffly by the window. She lifted a hand to open her Eagle owl's cage and stroked his feather fondly. "I heard father telling Malfoy Senior that he approved, but you were 'independent minded' and needed to be approached by Lucius with that in mind."

She gestured for Narcissa to use her desk as the owl flew to rest on her window perch.

"He's quite fond of you, you know. One of those Lestrange boys made comment about you once and I'd never seen him so angry."

Narcissa opened the letter, feeling her sister's curious eyes. "I forgot you spend time with…them," she commented to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix only laughed, and both older girls moved to stand over her shoulder.

> _Dear Narcissa,_
> 
> _I hope this note finds you well._
> 
> _You have been on-_

She burned the letter, dipping a quill into an ink pot as she said, "Thing" –an elf popped into the room- "Bring my perfume- the  _Laveau_. _Marie Catherine_.” 

> _Mr. Malfoy,_
> 
> _Have some respect when you speak to me._
> 
> _Thoughtfully,_
> 
> _N._ _Black_

She spritzed the page with some perfume and sent the owl off, the weight of Andromeda's hand patting her shoulder encouragingly grounding her.

"He is a soft boy, Cis," Bellatrix commented. "Play nice."

*

He did not play nice.

 

* * *

 

Lucius Malfoy graduated with Andromeda, a year before Narcissa.

He spent the summer interning with her father and even went so far as to accompany her to Platform 9 ¾ on the day before her seventh year. As he kissed her hand, she told him she would rather die than have anything to do with him. He only smiled, that stupid quirk of his lips, as though she existed for his  _amusement_ , and she should have realized how slippery he was in that moment.

But, he's distracted her, waving her off with fond eyes, and she'd left him half dazed and incredibly upset.

Before Christmas holiday, she received a letter from her father informing her of her engagement to Lucius Malfoy, unkindly explaining that it was an honor such a prestigious family was interested after the disgrace of the summer. She wrote him back to say that she'd spend the holiday at Hogwarts, and spent an hour in the Hospital Wing crying about a head ache so that she could have a sleeping draught.

When the holiday came, she received a letter from Abraxas Malfoy explaining that he would be sorry to miss her for Yule, but respected her decision to spend her last Christmas at Hogwarts. She escaped to visit Andromeda and her Muggleborn husband in Killin, Scotland instead.

*

"And he thinks you're a disgrace," Narcissa whispered.

"I did break a pretty prestigious wedding contract," Andromeda mused, rubbing her stomach fondly. "Do you think I'm a disgrace?"

The candle on the nightstand behind Andromeda flickered, the soft glow it casted highlighting her profile. She looked younger than she ever had, happier, too. Narcissa had watched she and her husband over dinner and felt a coolness in her heart.

Turning to look back at the ceiling, lacing her fingers over her stomach. "No, Dro. I don't think you're a disgrace. I," she stopped herself from saying anything more.

She would never marry a Muggleborn. She would never leave her family for something as uncertain as love. It wasn't like she had anyone to run away with, anyway.

"You can always come here, Cis. Regardless of what that damned wall says, I'm your sister, and I will protect you until the very end."

When neither said anything more, Andromeda reached over and twisted her fingers through Narcissa's.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Ted like's Cynthia."

Narcissa frowned, and Andromeda laughed.

"He likes Norma and Lyra, too, as far as the stars go."

"Boring," the blonde murmured. She wanted to say  _like Ted_ , but thought better of it. She didn't know him, anyway.

"I like Hydra."

"Nymphadora," Narcissa told her. "I was saving that for my own daughter, but the Malfoy's don't have daughters."

"Nymphadora," Andromeda repeated, voice cautious and curious. And then again, she said, "Nymphadora."

Narcissa hoped her smile was hidden in the dark. They laid in silence for some time, the crackle of the candles wick mixing with the creaking of the house. She considered that she may never see Andromeda again. That is was the last moment they'd ever have together. She considered the weight of love, too. Of loyalty and sacrifice.

"Lucius is misguided, but he isn't that bad. Not like his father."

And she heard what the older woman wouldn't say:  _Not like ours._

 

* * *

 

She smiled at Lucius when she stepped off the Hogwarts Express, offering him her hand and blushing when he kissed it, their eyes never leaving each other.

"Mr. Malfoy," she breathed, ignoring the comforting warmth of his hand around hers.

He settled her hand in the crook of his arm and covered it with his as they walked through Kings Cross.

"Please call me Lucius, Narcissa. We've been doing this long enough."

They hadn't been doing anything. Aside from pointedly ignoring the other's desires.

"I suppose we'll be married soon enough," she commented airily.

He chuckled as the made their way to Diagon Alley. "That was just to buy a little time."

"For what?"

"Your father wanted to secure your engagement before news got out about your sister."

"What happened with Bella?"

"Your other sister."

She felt her throat swell. "I don't have another sister."

He touched her hand gently. "Do you remember dropping your glove on the way to Herbology?"

She didn't look at him. She  _couldn't_.

"I hadn't planned on giving it to you. But the way you'd checked your pocket a second time- it had been so devastating to my 12-year-old self. You looked so vulnerable. I-

"Well, I just wanted to be the person to make it better for you. To protect you."

"That's enough of that, I think."

He chuckled, and she hated herself for enjoying the way it sounded.

"Anyway, he asked my father what we were doing, you see, and I lied because I knew who it would have been if it wasn't me."

"And who is that?"

Lucius grimaced. "You'll meet him soon enough, I'm afraid."

They ended up at a no reservation bistro and he surprised her by waiting patiently. By joking about professors. By telling her about his childhood and his dreams and hinting at fears. He wanted children, though not very soon, and he wanted to see the world. To do more than what his father wanted and she hated herself for liking it and for wasting so much time because  _maybe_  if she hadn't ignored him, if she hadn't burned the first and second and eighth letters, they could have had a real chance.

But she was 18 now. She was to be his wife. There was no time for rose tinted romance or expectations. He was probably marked just the same as Bellatrix, the blueprint of their lives pressed into his forearm forever.

"We're much older now," he commented, voice low and sure and warm. "And there are realities we must face. I'd like to think that you and I together can conquer anything-"

There was a smile in his voice, a gentle hopefulness that bled into Narcissa. She tracked a little girl, their grey gazes meeting and a smile tugging at the babe's lips and Narcissa's heart as her mother encouraged her to finish her lunch.

"But in a lot of ways, I'm still offering you that glove. That protection."

"I don't need your protection," she told him quickly.

"I know," he told her. "But it's yours just the same."

"Malfoy," the hostess called. "2."

"There may not be much else of myself I can offer, Narcissa."

He offered her a hand to help her from the window bench, blue eyes bright as they watched her. She touched his face, fingers smooth over the hint of a dimple. He almost leaned into her touch, but she pulled away before he could.

"Bella described you as a soft boy. I hadn't thought-"

 

* * *

 

"Do you, Lucius, promise to love, protect, and respect Narcissa for as long as you may live-

"And do you, Narcissa, promise to uphold the Malfoy family values, provide and protect an heir, and honor Lucius' decisions-

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

**Author's Note:**

> Random but the perfume Narcissa originally asked for was Chanel, which was a conscious choice due to her support for Hitler and the Nazi Regime- I thought it was a direct parallel to Voldemort and his "well bred" supporters. But, I realized there was a narrative that better suited to the story (beyond my political agenda, obv), and changed it to a fake perfume named after Marie Catherine Laveau, a real witch in the 1800 who was very beautiful and wise and intimidating, even to those in power.
> 
> (:
> 
> Anyway- thank you so much for reading! This was my first time writing this pairing. It's a bit disjointed, but I'm fond of it, so I hope you enjoyed it and know that I plan to write more Lucissa in the future.
> 
> If you want to connect with my outside of AO3, feel free to check out my tumblr [honeyweeds](https://honeyweeds.tumblr.com), where you can chat with me, send me requests, your fav fics, etc. Look forward to seeing you there ❤️


End file.
